


Hidden in the Sand

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Tales from Arcadia [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Earworm, Humor, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Krel gets a song stuck in his head and a girl tried to help him get it out of his head.





	Hidden in the Sand

A school bell rang and everyone run out of the school.

A Mexican teenage girl hears someone singing.

~We were playing in the sand  
And you found a little band  
You told me you fell in love with it  
Hadn't gone as I planned~

It was Krel

~When you had to bid adieu  
Said you'd never love anew  
I wondered if I could hold it  
And fall in love with it too~

She join in

~You told me to buy a pony  
But all I wanted was you  
Mmmmmmmmmm~(Ooh) (repeat)

Krel screamed

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

She gulped

"Now the song's in my head every time I tried to get it out by humming but failed!"

An idea popped into her head.

"What?"


End file.
